times of change no its all the same
by flaming hunter
Summary: multy ex over [ taken to hell unknown why ,don't even know how i rose to power. all i know i cant stop i stop i die .But i want to run , but thers no wear to run to . no place safe in hell 50 k war hammer


A woman lying on the ground surrounded by a city burning the signs of war all around her.

Men women children being raped , drugged and beaten in an unholy form of sickening satanic orgy of sex ,drugs ,and death .

Her only thoughts as both men and women [ some of which had tentacles coming out of their backs ,] tore her clothes of and preparing to savagely rape her .

**[O emperor why did you leave us why did you die**.]

As her strength slowly came back she began to kicked and punched attempting to free herself but to no gain .

Her act of defiance only worked to excite her captors .

Slowly she began to give up all hope , slowly she vegan give in to despair.

No more could she resist their deranged lust no more could she struggle , she finally gave up .

Suddenly loud crashing sound was heard , and another and another .

All around her all sound suddenly stopped quiet , no screams of pain or joy .

Only to be replaced within all too familiar battle cry

[**For the emperor ! **]

She weakly turned to look at them.

[ to some their saviors , to others their damnation , emperors chosen the Space marines .]

What she saw shook her to the core , far more than anything that had happened so far .

They were not man but machines .

Their weapons killing all that wore the signs of She who thirsts ,while spearing their victims that had yet to be fully tainted .

Those few that still had not been tainted ,those that had no given into their depraved lust , wore simply passed up. For they had no importance to them .

Their armor gray with their all to familiar size did not carry the mark of the emperor ,but that of at T no a cross **t .**

As the army of machines charged killing all the thilth within sight ,one easily dispatched her attackers.

For they wore to occupied enjoying her , that they failed to notice its approach .

With what little strength left she weakly stood and prepared to fight it as soon as it attacked [knowing full well she would lose ] ,but the attack never came instead it spoke .

_Fear not sister he has returned ._

_We shall purge this world of these abominations , as well as all others that have yet to be reclaimed . _

_The empire shall rise again ._

With one hand it hand her a gun and with the other he points up ] _he is coming ._

Looking up she sees a giant hole being torn in the sky .it looked just like a warp gate but different [sleep space ] aut poured ships of all sizes , slaying all that opposed them .

She did not know why but she began to fight once more , killing shooting showing no mercy . For soon she would encounter those that led the assault on the hive world , the very demons of the warp .

Suddenly with a thunderous sound a massive ships torn in half crashed burning all near it.

Too massive to be one of the ones she had seen come thru the tare in the sky .

No there was a battle in space being fought .

For some reason she unknowingly did something she never did before , she cried while she fought .

Her only thoughts as this went on were the **emperor has returned** .

[][][][][][][][]][[][]][][[][][][]][][][][][][[]][][][]][[][][][][[]][][][][][][][][][]][][][[][][]][[][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][

eight years prior to events

Where am I. I was just going home .

O yea i woke in this place wherever it is . I guess ill due the usual walking and digging followed by more walking and digging with the added bonus of actually eating some thing .

[Bringing a cellphone to his face ]

Its been five months since i woke up in this place and i'm pretty sure there's no one else in this city [picking up a skull ] no one alive that is .

On the bright side today i'm going to be able to do something i've been looking forward to do .

Today i'm tuning on this terminator i've been putting back together .

[ Ok a press of a button and its on .

Accessing star net xxxx error

Accessing communications xxx error

Accessing all space marines currently in service xxx eror ]

Hie what's your name

[][][]][][[][][][][][][[][][][][[]][][][[][][]][[][]][][][][[[]][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][[][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]][[][]][][][]][]

eight years later [current time ]

My lord we are preparing to activate the anti war devices


End file.
